Meredith Graves (Extinction)
|status = Deceased |age = 27 |born = 2006 |relations = (Best friend) |origin = United States of America |gender = Female |ethnicity = Caucasian-American |hair color = Light brown |eye color = Brown |first appearance = |last appearance = Book 4: Devil |death = Fatally shot by Blackheart doctors |life span = Chapter 7 - Book 4}} |songlink = Hallelujah}} Meredith Graves was a main character in Extinction. The head-strong best friend of Micah Vega, Meredith was the more social of the two, interacting with others to get things done and overall more of the leader. Her capture by the cannibalistic Abraham led Micah to go undercover to rescue her. Her time as a prisoner forced her to deal with traumas without her friend, but she was eventually broken out by Micah during a prison riot. On the road, Meredith found herself clashing with the others--mainly Joel Grayson--on the direction for them. Her lack of fighting skill left her vulnerable, and her personality left others distant from her, but she proved herself to the others using her intelligence to keep them alive during encounters with an infected herd. Meredith integrated herself well at Delaware with her medical expertise and took advantage of the zone's safety. With her inability to emotionally connect with nor understand others, Meredith attempts to relax herself led to coercing Matthew into physical relations. The downfall of the zone led her clinging back to her friend; the revelation of Micah's love for her, however, dampened their relationship. The harsh winter and her subsequently damaged relationships with others had her realize her often manipulative and prideful ways over others. The attacks by Blackheart left Meredith and Micah awkwardly separated from the others but they were recruited by a group of hidden doctors, led by Sebastian. She quickly fit in with the group, where her intelligence was admired and Meredith believed she found people who fully understood her, indirectly furthering her drift with Micah. Their stay led to the discovery that Micah's blood allowed individuals to blend in with infected. While Micah believed this to be a good purpose, Meredith uncovered their selfish nature as they were partners of Blackheart who used the blood for themselves. Unwilling to let her best friend die, Meredith successfully broke Micah out of his confinement, only to be fatally injured during the process. Overview Although having a decent upbringing, with a loving family and money, the outbreak happened in her childhood, and thus, she barely remembers her life before. A shame, as she would have really made it places in the old civilization. Holding a genius level intellect, Meredith is at her most useful when it comes to situation involving science or strategic planning. With the former, Meredith's continued study in the science field has made her an expert in almost anything related in the subject, including chemistry, biology and anatomy, which makes her very useful when it comes to medical situations. While these traits do come in handy, and she is very passionate about them, Meredith finds herself at odds when it comes to her inability at fighting, sharpshooting or anything that can help her in dangerous. It's a subject she wishes to improve on, but it always ends with her falling into other's arms for help. This doesn't make her much friends, especially when combined with her almost uptight personality. Her blunt attitude and almost obsessive need to control situations leads to many clashes with others, which happens often due to her always taking a stance in conflict and her defensive nature in her viewpoints. This can make her seem arrogant to some, although this is far from the case. While she is a little guarded, Meredith is very caring and passionate about her friends' well being and will always be there for them; she even goes as far to scold them when they put themselves in danger. No matter what she always has everyone's best interest at heart. However, Meredith is unable to fully comprehend the emotions or thoughts of others. Arc Killed Victims *Moderate amount of people *Numerous amounts of infected Appearances Trivia *Meredith's heart belongs to PBR. ---- Category:Extinction Characters Category:Extinction Category:Characters Category:The Flash Category:Panic! At the Disco Club